TUFF Puppy ToD my way
by Mr.I Don't Give A Damn
Summary: I am back with my own ToD and let me just say you all can have whatever you like to happen here. Tell me what dares you want to dare them with. Or any truths you would like to ask them. And if your lucky. Maybe a little KittyxDudley action. For limited time only. July 27, 2013 is deadline for truths and dares.
1. Chapter 1

A guy wearing blue jeans,a white T-shirt with the Mexican and the Puerto Rican flag crossing each other like an X on it,a pair of red white and black adidas,a white and black cap with an eagle made out of diamonds on it,and sunglasses walks up with his hands behind his back.

Me:Hello everyone. I am here today to bring you all a ToD. A T.U.F.F. Puppy ToD. If any of you have a dares at all,just put them in the reviews. Of corse you all probably already know that. If your dare for some reason does not show up on any of my chapters,then that means that it didn't get through to me through the reviews. If that ever happens to anyone then just PM the dare to me. Now before I get to the rules let's see the people who shall get dared. Hardcore.

A guy wearing black Dickie pants,a blue silk suit shirt and a tie (you get to you imagine what the tie looks like),and blue and white adidas walks by and stands right next to me with some type of circle shaped device in his hand.

Me:Everyone,meet Rick. What's up Rick?

Rick:I got the breach device ready for you. You can't imagine how hard it was to take the breach out of Hanne Lichthammer.

Me:Good thing I called Father Rawlings to help out.

Rick:Speaking of Rawlings,you should have seen his face when he saw her alive. Shit. The look on his face was priceless.

He passes me the device and I take out a M1911 pistol. I threw the device on the ground and shot at it. Once the bullet hit it,it exlpoded into a tall black cloud with lightning surounding it. After 7 seconds had past,the T.U.F.F. agents we all know and love (including the Chief) came flying out of the breach. As Dudley went flying through the air,something came flying by really fast,graved Dudley and set him and the ground gently then took off to catch Kitty,Keswick and the Cheif and set them on the ground gentley. None of them could get a good look at who or what it was that caught them. All they could tell was he,she,or it had black bird like wings. 3 seconds later D.O.O.M.,Birdbrain,Madam Catastraphie, ,The Chameleon,and Jack rabbit all came flying out of the breach and the thing that caught the agents caught every villian one by one and set them on the ground gently as well. But not as gently as the agents of T.U.F.F. got it. 2 seconds later Peg Puppy came flying out of the breach and got set down gently by the same thing. After that the breach disappered.

Jack Rabbit:Where the heck are we?

Dudley:We are in a ToD Jack. Me,Kitty,Keswick,the Cheif,D.O.O.M.,My mom,and The Chameleon have been in one before.

Jack:No one really asked YOU Duppy,but thanks anyways for the info.

Dudley:It's Dudley.

Jack:Whatever.

Dudley:*Geerrr*

All of a sudden the thing that caught them all landed right in front of Jack. The thing that caught them was some dude in black leather pants,black steel toed boots,black leather trench coat like the one Blade has,a black hood over his head,black leather gloves with spikes on them,a black belt with two pistols that look just like a Gears of War Torque Bow on each side of his belt,a samurai matchete behind his back,brown gloves with claws very similar to Freddy's claws next to his pistols,on each arm he had something on his rist which look very similar to a predators claws from Alien vs. Predators,and a chain raped around him from waist to shoulder. They couldn't get a good look at his face but they could see his big razer sharp fangs and his blood red eyes with slit pupils. And his wings were still out. Every time he exhaled a black mist came out.

Jack:Who-who are you?

Dudley:Okay,this is crazy. CPG,why are the other villians here and what the heck is up with this g-

Dudley looks at me and Rick looking so confused and wondering who the fuck we were.

Me:CPG? Since when does CPG teleport you guys threw a breach?

Kitty:If your not CPG then who are you?

Me:Just call me J.R.

Kitty:And who is that guy right next to you?

Me:This is Rick,my personal esistant. If I need anything then this guy will get it for me. Or him over there with the wings.

Kitty:Who is that winged guy over there?

As Kitty turns around she finds the stranger right next to her. He looks at her and tells her something.

Stranger:I'm a soldier.*he said in a deep voice*

Kitty:Oh your just a kid. You must have got sucked in with the rest of us. So you like dressing up like a soldier? Is that what you want to be when you grow up?

He looks at her with a look showing that he was affended by that comment.

Stanger:Bitch,I'm 13-years-old.

Kitty:Don't call me a bitch. And why is a 13-year-old like you dressing up? Aren't you a little old for that?  
And why did you call your self a soldier?

Stranger:Haven't you seen my wings?!

Kitty:How does noticing your wings answer my questions?

Me:Kitty,he is a soldier. A soldier of Heaven.

Kitty:What do you mean he is a soldier of Heaven?

Me:Jesus Christ Kitty,he's a fucking angel!

Kitty:I thought angels had white wings?

Me:They do. But he is not an ordinary angel. He is The Dark Angel.

The Cheif:I've heared of this guy. He is Heaven's darkest gardian angel. His a angel of God. He is also the new angel of death and angel of love. I lnow that cause a guy told me when I went to a boock store to get a flea size of that new limited edition romance novel.

Everyone in the room including the villians just stand where they are and stare at him. The look on their faces was like saying what the fuck?

The Chief:I mean a book about manly things.

The Dark angel:Oh come on. Just admit it. You read Romance and you know it.

The Chief:Okay,okay. I ADMIT IT! I...like to read romance.

Everyone in the room except Kitty,Rick,me,and The Dark angel laugh at the Chief.

Me:I don't know why all of you are laughing. I read tons of fanfics with romance and enjoy them.

The Dark Angel:Me too.

Rick:I have read a few myself.

Me:6 of my favorite fanfictions have romance. 6 out of 8 have romance. And 5 of them are Bolt fanfics.

After saying the last part evryone looks at me and I cover my mouth realizing what I said.

Me:Oh shit! I should have kept that last part to myself.

Keswick:Who would B-B-Bolt even f-f-f-fall inlove with?

Keswick thought about it for a while and then figured out who Bolt would even fall inlove in.

Keswick:Oh my God! There is n-n-n-n-no way him and-

The Dark Angel ran as fast as lightning and tied up Keswick and covered his mouth so he couldn't tell them or try to explain it to them with his body somehow.

Me:Thanks man. Enough talking. I have to tell everyone the rules now.

I take out a peice of paper and read it out loud

Me:First I am going to start off with sying I will except M rated dares.

The Chameleon:Oh no! He is even worse than CPG.

Me:Everyone and anyone who makes a dare for one of these guys gets to dare them 2 more times. So basically the darer gets 3 dares minimum. For every one of these guys here. Except Rick and The Dark Angel of corse. No one is aloud to dare these two unless I allow it. And I am going to start a little contest for everyone. The first 3 people to come up with the most dares...gets to dare ME on the 7th chapter.

Everyone:What!?

Me:You heared me. And those three people get to dare me twice. That's it. Three people,two dares from each darer. Untill then,I'll see all you niggas next time. When we finally get to start the dares. 


	2. Chapter 2

Me:Hey,what's up. We're back and It is finally time for our first darers.

Rick:Uh,actually,there is only one darer.

Me:Are you fucking serious? I offer M ratted dares to be accepted and that contest to dare me and there is only one? What more do these people want? Oh great,know I have to redownload Dead and gone cause it didn't download right. I should have made this a christmas special. Bring him or her in.

Rick goes to a door by a wall and opens it and guess who walks in. Peachy-Author. I didn't expect her to be the first. I think I already know what her dare.

Me:Peachy-Author. I didn't expect you to be the first darer.

Dark angel:I think I already know what it is. We're ganna have a problem.

Peachy-Author:What does he mean we're ganna have a problem?

Me:I don't know but I'm going to find out. Hey,Ramon.

Dark angel:What?

Me:Get yo ass over here.

So he does as he's told and walks his ass to where I am.

Dark angel:Okay,know what?

Me:First your ganna change beck into normal form. You don't have to stay like that all day. Yo Rick,can you get me a-

I stop talking because Rick comes to my side with a coat rack and a cylinder bin attach to it. You know,those kind of bins that people have so they can put their canes and umbrellas in.

Me:Oh shit,you got what I asked for before I even asked. That's pretty cool man. And you got one with a bin for him to put his weapons in. That shit is dope.

So Ramon puts all of his weapons in the little bin and his leather gloves in his coat pocket.

Me:Okay,so what do you mean...we're ganna have a problem?

Ramon:First let Peachy-Author tell you the dare.

Ramon takes of his coat and hangs it he turns around everyone can see his eyes turned brown,his pupils went from slit to round,his fangs were not as big as they were before,and the black mist was no longer coming out of his mouth every time he exhaled.

Peachy-Author:I want Dudley and Kitty on the lips. And no holding back.

Me:I don't see what the problem is. That is what they should be doing when they're a couple.

Ramon:That's exactly the problem! They're not a couple yet. What do you think will happen if Peachy just dares them to do that? That might cause them to gorw further apart or something. You know,will not get closer to finding out that they were ment for each other. What are you going to do about that then? I know your still not good at making romance happen which is why you havn't made one songfic yet.

Me:Ah fuck. He is right. That could happen. Shit!

I said that last word so loud that everyone in the room heared me. And the word echoed throughout the room.

Ramon:And to top it off,let's not forget Becky the Petropolis bank loaner.

Peachy-Author:Who is she?

Me:Dudley's new crush. Episode 34 Love bird. STILL hasn't fucking aired yet! I swear to fucking God Nick has to stop with the fucking SpongeBob. That is all they ever fucking give any more. Son of a bitch that shit pisses me the fuck off.

Peachy-Author:That doesn't sound good.

Me:It isn't.

Ramon:It's very bad. If they don't end up together I could...

Me:Don't talk like that! That will not happen. Sit down,relax,and listen to some music. That'll calm you down.

Peachy-Author:What will happen to him if they don't fall inlove?

Me:Don't worry about it. All I can tell you is that it won't hap-

Ramon:OH!*He said holding his stomach*

Me:What's wrong with you?

Ramon:There is a sharp pain in my stomach. Aaahhh!*He yeld putting his hand where his heart was*

Me:Your heart too?

Ramon:Yeah. OWW! SHIT!*he cried out holding his head*

Ramon's stomach,head,and heart started hurting and all the pain made him fall to the ground.

Me:Shit,Rick! Get a chair.

Rick does as he is told and everyone who was waiting sees what is happening and they all started talking.

Kitty:What do you think is wrong?

Dudley:It looks like he is in pain.

Keswick:H-h-he is. It's his sa-sa-sa-sa-stomach,head,and his heart.

The Chief:Is he having a heart attack or a stroke.

Keswick:It ca-ca-can't be that. He looks as if he is in pa-perfect health. Also he is t-t-to young for that to h-h-happen to him.

Me:Ramon,sit down. Let me get this dare over with.

Me and Peachy walk over to them so the two crime fighting duo can recieve their dare.

Kitty:What's wrong with him?

Me:Nothing. He's fine. Just a minor medical condition he has.

Kitty:I think he might need to go to the hospital.

Me:this isn't something that can actually be treated. It's just a condition he,an angel,has. Well he is part angel any way. And he is the first to have this condition.

Kitty:Well if he is the first then how do you know it isn't treatable and is only minor?

Me:I have my ways of knowing. Just so you know,there are no permanent affects.

Then I wisper to my self:Not yet at least.

Me:enough talking. Peachy-Author here has a dare for you and Dudley. Go ahead Peachy.

Peachy-Author:I dare you and Dudley to kiss each other ON THE LIPS; no holding back!

Kitty & Dudley:What!?

Me:Shut up and get it over with.

Kitty & Dudley:Fine!

So they turn to each other,get closer,and then they slowly put their lips together and all of a sudden went into a slow,long,and passionate kiss. After what felt like forever (to Kitty and Dudley,it was only 1 minute) they finally stop to take a breath of air.

Dudley:Huh. That was actually not that bad.

Kitty:Yeah.

Me:Say what?

Dudley:It was actually nit that bad. It actually felt...great!

Me:Wait but Ramon said-

Ramon:Man sometimes it just seams like everybody only wants to discus me.  
So this must mean I'm disgusting,  
but it's just me,I'm just obsene.  
Now this looks like job for me so everybody,just follow me cause we need a little congiversy cause it feels so empty without me.*He sang*

Me:Wait,your fine?

Ramon:I'm sorry,did I say we have a problem? I ment to say...a solution.

Me:You son of a bitch.

Ramon:What? You thought that pain was real?

Me:Dude,I thought that if I didn't fix this then you would have ended up dead!

Kitty:End up dead? I thought you said it was a minor medical condition.

Me:Well...I thought...I just...You know what? Forget about it. People out there,if you got a dare then put it in a reveiw pr PM it to me. You know the drill. I'm ganna end it right here. Okay,Bye. Your an asshole Ramon. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everybody. This little chapter is just a message to you all about the ToD. We all know it means Truth or Dare. I told you all that everyone gets to dare any character a minimum of 3 dares for all of them. But let me add that if you have a truth to ask,then you should all know that those are unlimited. You all can ask as many as you want. And the little contest to dare me is only to dare me twice. If you have a truth for me then just tell me what it is. You don't have to win the contest to tell me a truth. And they are unlimited too for asking let 'em out if you got one. Dares too of corse. 


	4. Chapter 4

In some unknown building, which actually looked kinda nice, Three guys were watching a big ass screen that was showing a youtube video called top 10 sexy female aliens. One of them threw a small bag of popcorn at the sreen in anger.

Ramon: Yo, that was that bullshit. Most of them bitches weren't even close to sexy.

Rick: Yeah but that one chick was. The girl from the movie species.

Me: Yeah, she was. But I don't think I would wanna fuck her if she would just kill me afterwards.

Rick: Yeah that was kind fucked up.

Me: Yo check to see if we got any dares.

Ramon: Alright.

He then pulls out a laptop from under the couch they are all sitting on and checks the reviews.

Ramon: Okay, here is a dare from kitkatkathy27121993. She dares D.O.O.M. to sing Love on top by Beyonce.

Rick: Love on top by beyonce? That's ganna be fucking embarrassing for them.

Ramon: Ah shit.

Me: What?

Ramon: This dare was asked on the 21st of April.

Me: Ah what da fuck! Well, let's get it done.

Ramon: If your fucking internet wasn't down for two months, you could have gotten it done.

Rick: Yeah not to mention the guys at the Xfinity HQ fucking dragging ass.

Me: Yo, T.U.F.F, D.O.O.M., and others get your ass in here! We got a dare!

Soon everyone walked in, ready to here. Everyone but Kitty.

Me: Wh da fuck is Kitty?

All of a sudden, Kitty walked into the rome. And when she did, Ramon's Phone, which was on his rist, started to play a song as if on queue.

Roman's phone: Tu are ma sexy ladies put your hands up to the sky and just go crazy. Tu are ma sexy ladies put your hands high if u know u sweet as candy sigalo...

Las manos arriba cintura sola da media vuelta danza kuduro no te canses ahora que esto solo empieza mueve la cabeza danza kuduro.

A superstar doing ma thing switchin them lanes aint no way im gonna let like daddy cultrain and no matter how far a struggle will not come without pain and imma get it while its hot better get it before l drop all day and shout out on em. Tu are ma sexy ladies put your hands up to the sky and just go crazy Tu are ma sexy ladies put your hands high if u know u sweet as candy

Me: Yo why Seri just all of a sudden play that song as if it was on queue?

Ramon: I don't know. Yo Seri, why playen that song?

Seri: I'm doing it as a joke.

Said a black females voice from the phone.

Seri: In the song, Akon is singing about all the sexy ladies.

Ramon: Yeah, so?

Seri: And I know that J.R. thinks Kitty is very sexy.

Rick and Ramon Oooooohhhhhhh shit, no she didn't.

Dudley: Whoa for real?

Jack: you've got to be kidding me.

Chief: I never heard anyone say that about agen Katswell before.

Me: Aaaahhhh your fucking bogas Seri. How da fuck you ganna just tell everyone that.

Seri: I don't give a fuck. I say what I what.

Kitty: Really? I'm sexy? *she poses on 'em then pures*

Ramon *luaghs* She fucking poses then pures at his ass.

Me: Shit. You got me. I can't hide it no more. Your gooddeerrr danuh bitch.

Rick: And then he admits it?! yo this nigga got balls.

Ramon: Can you blame him. That's how human males are. A large majority of human guys in the world find catgirls sexy. And even some women.

Peg: Wow, this is crazy Dudley.

Dudley: Which part?

Peg: All of is. Even the part with the young man finds your secratery Misty very attractive.

Me: We're talking about Kitty. Not Misty. She's a totally different person.

Rick: Misty does look good though.

Me: Kitty fights bad guys. Misty fights zombies send by Richtofen.

Ramon: Yo, who Misty be sounding like? I know she sounds like a character from a movie. It begins with an A. What is it?

Rick: Astrid.

Ramon: Yeah Astrid from, uh How To Train Your Dragon.

Rick: Hey J.R., have found any one who finds Astrid is hot?

Me: Who thinks Astrid is hot? No, not yet. But I can try. I found someone who found Penny Forrester hot.

Rick and Ramon: Really?!

Me: Yeah. He's called Mike101.

Dudley: Hey what's that song called?

Me: Danza Kuduro by Don Omar ft. Akon. You know Ramon can mimic his voice perfectly.

Keswick: He c-c-can?

Ramon: Yeah I can.

Kitty: Show us.

Ramon: I don't know.

Me: Come on man. Show them. Sing the best part of the song.

Ramon: Ah come on! Why that part?

Me: Cause... it's the best part.

Ramon: Fine. *clears throught*

Seri: *music starts playing*

Ramon: Tell me how you do what you do to make me always wany you in my life. Tell me how you do what you don to make me all ways want you in my life l wish l knew how she do look like she beat me to it. ay ay ay ay ay ay l wish l knew how she do look like she beat me to it.

Everyone: *claps*

Me: See?

Kitty: That's very good. But...

Me: But what?

Kitty: The dare?

Me: Oh shit! I forgot about that. Okay the dare is form kitkatkathy27121993. He/ she... is she a boy or a girl?  
Ramon: It's a girl.

Me:Okay, she dares D.O.O.M. to song Love on top by beyonce.

I throw each of them a microphine.

Me: You all ganna sing together as a group. Like Ahmir.

Srei starts to play the music and the huge screen in the room shows the lyrics.

D.O.O.M.: *sigh* Bring the beat in!

Honey, honey I can see the stars all the way from here Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears And finally you put me first

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.

Baby, Baby I can hear the wind whipping past my face.  
As we dance the night away.  
Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.  
As I kiss you again, and again, and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a little work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Oh! Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Oh Oh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only thing I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you baby everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.  
Baby, you're all I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only man I see.  
Baby baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Baby, baby, it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you everything stops.  
Finally you put my love on top

Me: *claps* Wow. That was terrible. Oh shit I got to go. Okay, any truths or dares you got, put them in a reveiw or PM me them. This is J.R. signing out. See yall niggas later.

End of this chapter. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everybody. I J.R. here and I have decided that if anyone has a dare they want to send where someone has to do something with your OC, then go right ahead. I'm allowing any ones OC to be on This ToD if they are part of the dare. If there is a dare you want my OCs to be apart of a dare you have, maybe I'll make them apart of it. Depending on what the dare is. If there is a dare you want me to do with your OC, okay. But you got to win first. And the dare has to include one or more of the T.U.F.F. Puppy characters. Why you may ask? Ah, because this is a T.U.F.F. Puppy ToD. So that's it for now. I will upload more chapters explaining what you guys are aloud to do later on. Any truths or dares, please put them in the reviews or PM them to me. See yall niggas later. Oh and by the way. When I say nigga, I don't refer to black people. It offends them.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody, I'm J.R. and I'm here with this little chapter to tell you some more things you are aloud to do have a character from any movie, T.V. show, etc. to be part of a dare. But like with OCs, it still has to include these guys from T.U.F.F. Puppy. So we can actually make this a quick crossover for your dare. But once the dare is done, the character has to back home. And again it still has to include the guys that are already here. The same thing goes for the truths. Okay that's it for know. Bye.

Some guy: Now hold on just one minute.

Me: Huh?

All of a sudden a guy comes out of nowhere, wearing a shirt with drake on it and jeans. He was also wearing a black cap backwards and had sunglasses as well.

Me: Random?

Random: Yeah it's me. I read what you said about OCs being in your ToD. And I have an idea for that ToD of yours.

Me: Okay, what is it?

Random: Let the OCs come up with dares.

Me: Hmm. Interesting. Has not been done I presume. Very well. From this point on. You are allowd to have your OCs make dares. And Truths.

Random: HA HA! Sweet. My nigga.

Me: Okay. That's it for now. Till next time. My readers.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: What is up all my readers out there. This is J.R. here with a new dare for all of you to see happen here today. Rick, who is it today?

Rick: Oh shit! Ya'll better get ready cause it is the homie Homie da clown.

Rick opens the door and Homie walks right in.

Me: Oh shit, what's up man. What's the dare you want to tell them today and who will be dared?

Homie tells me the dare and my mouth drops in shock. Then I tell all my OCs that are here with us today and I order them to get what we need.

Me: Okay Homie. Let me call them over. Kitty, Dudley, Catastrophe, and Rabies. Get over here.

The three of them do as told and get ready for the dare.

Me: Take it away Homie.

Homie: Okay I dare Catastrophe to give Rabies a lap dance and Kitty you got to give Dudley a lap dance.

All 4 of them: What?!

Random: GODDAAAAAUUUUUUUUMMMMNN! The both y'all lucky as fuck!

Kitty: I am not doing this.

Catastrophe: Me neither.

Me: *sigh* Fuck. I didn't want to have to this. Ramon, call that Eric guy.

Homie: Wait, what?

Ramon: Dude are fucking kidding me?

Me: NOW RAMON!

Ramon: My boss is not going to be happy with this.

Dudley: What does he mean by his boss? I that J.R. was his boss or something like that.

Me: Actually God is his boss. Now Kitty, if you except this one dare, I will get you hooked up with Eric the water delivery guy.

Random: You can't be fucking serious?

Me: Don't interrupt.

Kitty: Hooked up! With Eric!?

Dudley: I still disagree myself. I will not do...

Kitty: YOU WILL EXCEPT THE LAP DANCE AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!

Me: Jesus Christ you really want to get with that guy.

Catastrophe: Well, I'm still not doing it.

Me: Random.

Random: Cat, come here for a second.

I point directly at Random and tell her to go with him. And she does as she id told. Now the two of them are in a room with a man size safe.

Random: Catastrophe, do you like money?

Catastrophe: Yes.

Random: Do you want to be rich?

Catastrophe: Oh yes.

Random: Well, if you do this dare, (he opens the safe and reveals a shit load of money in it) then I will give you every last penny that is in this safe.

She ust looked at him as if he was crazy then smiled.

Catastrophe: It is a deal.

Random: Okay, good. But realize that I will actually have you dress up in something sexy. And you will have to get rid of your goatee. You can keep the eye patch on though if you wish.

Catastrophe: Oh, alright.

Random: Alright then, oh and quick warning. You will not be permitted to wear underwear under the outfit. Don't worry though. No one will see anything.

Catastrophe: Okay.

Random: Now before I give you the outfit, I have an offer for you. If you do a little favor for me, I will triple the money. You don't have to do it though if you don't want to.

Catastrophe: Triple? Oh my good God. Deal!

Random: Okay Catastrophe. Since your evil and a cat, I'm going to give you this outfit. *he handed her the outfit* Now go in to this changing room right here. * he pointed to a dressing room next to them*

Catastrophe: Okay, before I change, may I ask you a question?

Random: You just did.

Catastrophe: *laughs* No seriously thought, may I ask you one thing.

Random: Well, by all means I guess.

Catastrophe: Will Kitty have to wear an outfit too?

Random: Yes, she will be sent in here to change into it once you go into the dressing room.

Catastrophe: Okay, thanks.

Random: Any time babygirl.

Catastrophe then walks in and close the door behind her. Then she wonders why he called her babygirl.

While Catastrophe was changing, Kitty walked in.

Kitty: J.R. told me I had to come in here to get an outfit to were for dancing in.

Random: Okay then. Since you were once a cheerleader, I think this outfit will be very appropriate. For the lap dance that is. * he then hands the outfit and she goes in to change*

Back in the main room, Ramon was getting two chairs for Rabies and Dudley to sit in.

Dudley: Man these chairs are really comfortable.

Rabies: I agree. Where did you get these chairs?

Ramon: From a friend of mine. I thought it would be nice to make you guys comfortable since you might be uncomfortable from the lap dance.

The both of them: Thanks.

Ramon: No problem.

Next thing you know, Rand om comes out wearing what a male French model designer would wear and he's speaking in a French accent. Then everyone except me and my OCs are put into a chair and are tied up by they arms there.

Random: Bonjour ladies and gentle men.

Rick: *lhfao*

Me: Da fuck?

Random: And welcome to Rabies and Dudley's first ever lap dance. Introducing the fine ass tan cat that will be giving Dudley his lap dance. The sexy cat lady from Petropolis who knows over a hundred dialects and knows how to kick ass. Kitty Katswell.

All of a sudden right round by Flo rider starts to play and Kitty walks out in a sexy ass cheerleader outfit. With a small tight mini skirt and a tight top. And to every ones surprise, she does a sexy pose.

Random: Damn she looken gooddeerrr dan uh bitch! *he said in his regular voice*

All of a sudden lolipop by 36 Mafia ft. Project Pat starts playing.

Random: Know introducing the oh so sexy dark, sinister cat lady from Mother Russia who looks a lot like Kitty and will be giving Rabies his lap dance, *he said in a Russian accent* Madam Catastrophe!

Now Catastrophe comes out wearing an outfit making her look a lot like Mirage from the Aladdin T.V. show. And she does a sexy pose as well.

Me: Mirage.

Random: Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot! *he said sounding like Tobuscus*

Me: DAMN! THE BOTH OF YOU LOOK HOT AS FUCK!

Catastrophe: How hot? *she said seductively. Really hot!*

Me: How hot?! So hot that I'm burning up! I'm sweating a little! I ain't ever even pop no molies!

both of them: Thanks.

Me: I already no the perfect song for this moment. But we need a girl to sing on of the verses.

Rick: Yo Ramon, how about yo sista?

Ramon was eating a watermelon when Rick said that. He had one half in pieces for him to eat. The other half was still intact. Ramon swallowed the peice of watermelon that was in his mouth then picked up the whole half and threw it at Ricks head. And it hit him right in the face.

Rick: OW MAN! I was kidding. I'm not going to get her to sing that verse.

Ramon: If you were you were probably going to have her join in the dancing too. If I ever find her lap dancing because you convinced her to, I will kill you.

Rick: Okay, okay, calm down.

Me: I have an idea. I need you two to remember these verses and to sing them on your Que.

Kitty and Catastrophe: Okay.

Me: Okay on 3 the 4 of us starts singing. That includes you girls but on Que of course. I'm going to give you two a minute to memorize that while Ramon puts on the music.

After about a minute, everyone was ready. So Ramon got ready to play the music and the girls got ready to dance.

Me: Okay, ready.

Everyone: Ready.

Me: Okay, 1...2...3!

The music started playing and the two started dancing.

_Rick:_  
_Dedicated to de sexy ladies dat want it straight up right up_  
_Yuh dun Know dis is Rick 'longside Ramon, Random, and J.R. Can't forget Kitty Katswell and Madam Catastrophe_  
_Wi got to tell yuh baby_

_Ramon: _  
_Convict...Music...and you know we a front._

_The 4 of us: _  
_I see you windin n' grindin up on the floor, _  
_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know _  
_I wanna love you, you already know _  
_I wanna love you, you already know_

_Kitty and Catastrophe:_  
_You see me windin n' grindin up on the floor,_  
_You know I see you looking at me and I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know boy_

_Random:_  
_Money in the air as mo feel grab you by your coat tail take you to the motel, ho sale, _  
_don't tell, won't tell, baby say I don't talk Dogg but she told on me, oh well, _  
_take a picture wit' me, what the flick gon' do, baby stick to me & Ima stick on you, _  
_if you pick me then Ima pick on you, d-o-double ggin and I'm here to put this dick on you, _  
_I'm stuck on pussy n' yours is right, wrip ridin' them poles and them doors is tight _  
_and Ima get me a shot for the end of the night cuz pussy is pussy and baby your pussy for life._

_Rick:_  
_Becah girl we keep steady let flipin it and dippin it, girl_  
_Mek my mind feel fine mek mi waan get up in it_  
_When yuh reach fi di sky man a smile and a grin it_  
_Tek off yuh clothes, mi whipin it, mi whipin it_  
_Top good fi yuh girl mi will tek yuh to de limit_  
_All nite long jivity cyaan diminish_  
_Hardcore fucking get in it so exquisite_  
_Mek yuh star start shine so nuh boddah cyan dim it_  
_And... swing it over here baby girl_  
_Mi waan fi yuh bring it, come share baby girl_  
_Mek a sing it and fling it fucking inna di air girl_  
_SP, Akon a sing it out clear, girl_

_Ramon: _  
_I see you windin n' grindin up on the floor, _  
_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know _  
_I wanna love you, you already know _  
_I wanna love you, you already know_

_Kitty and Catastrophe:_  
_You see me windin n' grindin up on the floor,_  
_You know I see you looking at me and I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know boy_

_Rick:_  
_Girl so lemme tell yuh dis_  
_It's been a long nite, it's been a long flight_  
_Red eye mi tek an mi red, so nah gi me fight_  
_Red like special yuh fi gimme wid de real tight_  
_I got de mental... I got de dynamite_  
_Blow it up gyal from mi sight see yuh blow it upWi dont polite so wi show it up_  
_And gotta get to know it up_  
_It's about time dat yuh owe it up_  
_Mek di dappa dun stop fucking it up_  
_Becah mi pree big she love de way yuh move and now yuh double dare in it_  
_Yuh body jus a groove and de thang I wanna be fucking in it_  
_Yuh givin it de move so mi haffi draw near in it_  
_fucking in it, girl u gotta gimme de clear in it_

_Ramon:_  
_Shorty I can see you ain't lonely_  
_Handful of niggers and they all got G's_  
_So you lookin' at me now what it's gonna be_  
_Just another a tease far as I can see_

_Trying to get you up out this club_  
_If it means spendin' a couple dubs_  
_Throwin' about 30 stacks in the back make it rain like that_  
_Cause I'm far from a scrub_

_And you know my pedigree_  
_Ex-deala used to move 'phetamines_  
_Girl I spend money like it don't mean nothing_  
_And besides I got a thing for you_

_I see you windin and grindin upon the floor_  
_I know you see me lookin at you and you already know_  
_I wanna love you... you already know_  
_I wanna love you... you already know_

_Kitty and Catastrophe:_  
_You see me windin n' grindin up on the floor,_  
_You know I see you looking at me and I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know boy_

_Random:_  
_Mobbin' through the club in the low pressin'_  
_I'm sittin' in the back in the smoker section_  
_Birds eye, I got a clear view_  
_You can't see me but I can see you_

_It's cool we jet, the mood is set, your pussy is so wet_  
_You're rubbin' your back and touchin' your neck_  
_Your body is movin', you're humpin' and jumpin', your titties is bouncin'_  
_You're smilin' and grinning and lookin' at me_

_Girl and while you lookin' at me, I'm ready to hit the catty_  
_Right up on the patio, move the patty to the catty_  
_Baby you got a fatty, the type I like to marry_  
_Wanting to just give you everything and that?s kinda scary_

_Cause I'm lovin' the way you shake your ass_  
_Bouncin' got me tippin' my glass_  
_Normally don't get caught up too fast_  
_But I got a thing for you_

_Rick:_  
_Girl I got mesmerising ties, you got it goin on_  
_Girl I know you aint surprised_  
_Because, it's showin on me, it's showin on yuh_  
_Got to devide it up a mek one outta two_  
_Girl cuz I got de key, I'm knockin at yuh door_  
_Girl holdin up I give a good fucking fo sure_  
_One u cannot ignore, pierce yuh pon di floor_  
_Mek yuh beg and a bawl out, so dat yuh waan more, an more, an more_

_J.R.:_  
_Te menti con lo de ahcerno jevo, con lo del viejo pero mucho gusto yo soy tego _  
_Tu te vas pá encima cuando camina, tu ere mi budin de esquina_  
_Asi que no te haga la bruta y ponte pá esta ruta que llegó papá machuca _  
_Te ví mirando, se lo estas pensando y te noto beyakenado _  
_Por tí yo Cambiaria par de dia, hasta que depocite alguito en tu alcancia _  
_Quiero ser tu papi, mami dame un brenkendito que me tiene aficiaito_

_Ramon: _  
_I see you windin n' grindin up on the floor, _  
_I know you see me lookin' at you and you already know _  
_I wanna love you, you already know _  
_I wanna love you, you already know_

_Kitty and Catastrophe;_  
_You see me windin n' grindin up on the floor,_  
_You know I see you looking at me and I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know_  
_You wanna love me, I already know boy_

_J.R.: _  
_Ando pensando en pajaro preñao, enchulao, me tiene bien emburrao _  
_En otra vida te doy par de chamaco en esta vine a romperte el trato _  
_Na de pencione na de embarazo, si quiere uno yo trato _  
_Mamita yo trato..._

_Ramon_  
_Breaked down fucking for J.R_

_J.R.:_  
_Yo quiero darte TABLA mi chula you know... _  
_Yo quiero date FERPA you already Know... ja ja_

_Rick:_  
_Yeah man di dirty bwoy a giv dem di clean slate_  
_Ey girl, dont play around dont wait too late yo_  
_Rick, Ramon, Random an J.R. say_  
_Yogga yogga, machagga_  
_Can't foge about Kitty and Catastrophe_  
_U kno wha I mean_  
_2013 inna di mix gïrl_  
_A DUTTY YEAH!_

Dudley: Wow, I actually liked that.

Rabies: Me too.

Dudley: You know what Kitty, you ain't as bad as a dancer as I thought you were.

Kitty: Thanks Dudley.

The music was still playing so the 2 girls were still lap dancing.

Rick: I can't believe Dudley's mom didn't say one thing about this.

Me: Wait, was she even tied up like everybody else?

Me and Rick looked at everybody in the other chairs. And Peg was not there.

Me and Rick: *shocking sigh* She's not here.

Random: What happen?

Me: Peg's not there.

Ramon: Where the hell is she?

Me: I don't know, but we have to stop the dancing before...

Peg: DUDLEY!

Dudley: MOM?!

Kitty: PEG!

Peg: You!

Me: She comes to talk a lot of shit.

Rick: You?

Ramon: *shrugs*

Peg: I can't believe what I just saw young man! I never thought I see the day that I would see my son get a lap dance from a women. And the fact that it's her!

Kitty: What do you mean by that?

Random: Oh no she didn't.

Peg: I mean first you attempt to marry this girl, and now your getting a lap dance from her?!

Everyone: WAIT, WHAT?! *everyone but D.O.O.M., The Chameleon, and me said.

Snaptrap: Oh it was fake. They made it up to capture me and the gain. Oh and The Chameleon when we were stealing wedding gifts from people's weddings.

Peg: That's it mister. Your coming home with me.

Dudley: Mom wait, let me explain!

Kitty: Are you going to just let her walk away like that?

Me: For now. I'll get them back later. I'm a bit tired. Well just to let you know Kitty, after what happen right now, I officially like Peg a lot less.

Kitty: Oh, okay.

Ramon: Wow, that was crazy.

Catastrophe: Hey Random. Would you like that favor that I owe you?

Random: Yes I would.

Rabies: Favor?

Jack: What is he talking about?

Catastrophe: Should I change back into my regular cloths on?

Random: Nah. You look better with that on.

With that said, the both of them walked into another room.

Ramon: What da fuck was that?! Yo, did he just score?

Me: I think he did.

Ramon: That's my dog.

Me: Okay well we are out of time. Homie I hoped you enjoyed this and have more soon. But not right now. See you later.

Homie then left the building.

Me: Okay well guys I hoped you all liked this. I worked on this like all night. So I would appreciate it if y'all give this a nice review, maybe follow me. Or send in more dares or truths. So, thank you all for coming (pause). This was a pretty crazy chapter okay. Th-th-th-th-th-this shit was wacked (pause). Well go ahead to click on my name above to go check out more fics that I have done or favorite. And I shell see you in the next chapter or fic. Bye bye!

** End of this chapter.**


End file.
